


I Knew You Were Trouble

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Femme Fatale, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: Steve is one of the most influential mob bosses in Las Vegas, acquiring his immense wealth from money laundering and running a successful chain of casinos. As he becomes more powerful in the underground world, Natasha is sent by competition to infiltrate operations and to take him out.





	I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mocking_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/gifts).



“Are you sure she worth the money we pay?” A tall man with nasty scar on his face spoke in low voices to the old man next to him. He looked unsure of this meeting that happened in the dark alley.

“She’s worth every penny, Brock. She’s the best.” The old man reassured. “I once hired her to take out my business rival before. No one can trace back to her or me.”

“I hope she can do the same this time.”

“Well, your partner doesn’t seem to trust me, Mr. Pierce.” A sultry voice came from behind them. Brock pulled out his gum and pointed at the shadowy figure emerged from the dark.

Pierce stopped his friend as the redhead woman approached them. She wore a black trench coat, but it was enough to see her womanly figure. But the most noticeable feature was her beautiful green eyes that could hypnose anyone who made a mistake of staring at them.

_She was beautiful_. Apparently, it was her best weapon.

“He never met you, Natasha.” Pierce replied.

“Who’s the target this time?” The redhead asked.

“Steve Rogers.” Pierce handed the file to the assassin who quickly flipped through it. “When can you get this done?”

Natasha went quiet as she scanned through all the information in front of het. “Mr. Pierce, you know this is not any ordinary target. I cannot kill the King of Vegas in one day.”

“How much time do you need?” Pierce asked again. “Time and money aren’t the problem. I just need him remove from his throne.”

“At least, I will need a month or more. And this is only to establish my cover and earn his trust.” Natasha explained. “This needs to be a clean kill or else the entire Las Vegas will hunt me down and I will make sure you all go down with me as well.”

“We understand the risk, Romanoff.” Rumlow replied.

“And the price is triple from my normal price.”

Pierce went silent for a moment before reached his hand out for a handshake to conclude their business. Natasha shook hand with him.

“I expect the first payment tomorrow in my account.”

Pierce nodded. “Do I need to provide you with something else?”

“A plan of his building would be nice. I will visit your warehouse tomorrow for some equipment and weapon.”

“See you tomorrow, Natasha.”

“Pleasure doing business with you again, Mr. Pierce.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta all mistake is mine.


End file.
